This application is a U.S. national phase application of PCT international application PCT/JP99/06000.
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus in the case where EMI information of an AV data is added to the AV data, a recording and reproducing apparatus in the case where copy right information of an AV data is added to the AV data, and a caching apparatus which handles a copyrighted data in the case where plural apparatuses are connected, a transmitting apparatus, and a program recording medium.
Demands for a home multimedia system and a home network are rapidly rising in the wave of digitization. In an office and a business system, needs for digitization and a multimedia system are rising at a higher degree than those in a home system. In such a situation, recently, attention is given to IEEE 1394-1995. This is a standard for a high speed serial bus which was standardized by IEEE in 1995 while focusing on a physical layer and a link layer, and also a hardware and software standard for data transfer of 100 Mbps, 200 Mbps, and 400 Mbps. IEEE 1394 has characteristic functions for plug and play and multimedia data transfer. Specifically, it is provided with isochrpnous data transfer in which a band for transferring data such as a video or audio data is ensured to enable real time transfer. Furthermore, a control program of a PC connected through an IEEE 1394 bus can simultaneously perform controls of video data of a digital camera or the like (switching of video data, and a control of the camera) by means of IEEE 1394 control commands (asynchronous data).
When a digital AV data flowing through IEEE 1394-1995 which is a standard as described above is to be recorded in a recording and reproducing apparatus, it is conventionally judged whether the data is an AV data which can be copied or not, based on a CGMS (Copy Generation Management System) which is embedded into a stream.
A CGMS exists in a transport stream which is sent from a broadcasting station. A CGMS is a 2-bit data. A CGMS takes the following values, and the meanings of the values are as follows.
Namely, when CGMS=11, it means xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d; when CGMS=10, it means xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d; and, when CGMS=00, it means xe2x80x9ccopy free.xe2x80x9d There is no CGMS=01. In the above, xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d means copy inhibit, and permits only viewing or listening of the AV data, xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d permits only a copy of one generation, or allows a copied AV data to be repeatedly viewed or listened any number of times, and xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d means that the data can be freely copied.
A DVC which records and reproduces a DV stream among digital AV data flowing through IEEE 1394-1995 has a DV stream decoder, extracts a CGMS from a predetermined position of the stream, and judges whether a copy is permitted or not. If CGMS=11 or xe2x80x9ccopy never,xe2x80x9d recording of the AV data is not performed. In an apparatus having a configuration in which no internal decoder is disposed, only recording and reproduction of a data are performed, and decoding of an AV data is committed to an external decoder, such as a DVHS, an HDD, or a DVD-RAM which records and reproduces an MPEG2 transport stream, a transport stream decoder circuit or the like is necessary for detecting a CGMS, and hence the hardware configuration is complicated.
In a digital broadcast stream using an MPEG2 transport stream, particularly, the place where a CGMS is to be embedded is varied depending on the service provider. In many cases, such a place is not made public. Even when a transport stream decoder circuit is provided, therefore, a CGMS cannot be sometimes detected.
On the other hand, when signal information for sending copy right information (hereinafter, referred to as EMI) is added into a header of an IEEE 1394 packet data, hardware such as a transport stream decoder circuit is not necessary.
EMI takes the following values. Namely, when EMI=11, it means xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d; when EMI=10, it means xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d; and, when EMI=00, it means xe2x80x9ccopy free.xe2x80x9d Furthermore, when EMI=01, it means xe2x80x9cno more copy.xe2x80x9d In the above, xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d means copy inhibit, and permits only viewing or listening of the AV data, xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d permits only a copy of one generation, or allows a copied AV data to be repeatedly viewed or listened any number of times, and xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d means that the data can be freely copied. Moreover, xe2x80x9cno more copyxe2x80x9d means an AV data after copying an AV data of xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d or prohibition of further copying.
In IEEE 1394, such EMI is used for designating a method of encryption, and that of authentication. In xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d in the case of EMI=00, for example, encryption is not performed in transmission of an AV data. In xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d in the case of EMI=10 and xe2x80x9cno more copyxe2x80x9d in the case of EMI=11, a key used in encryption, and a method of authenticating an apparatus are different from those in xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d in the case of EMI=11.
EMI is produced from a CGMS by an STB (Set Top Box: a satellite broadcasting receiver). Namely, a CGMS is added to a data in a broadcasting station, and an STB which receives a broadcast wave transmitted from the broadcasting station sends a received program to an IEEE 1394 bus. At this time, the CGMS is embedded into a portion of service information of an MPEG2 transport stream of an isochronous packet data. In one isochronous packet data, plural MPEG data are stored, and corresponding CGMSs exist for the MPEG data, respectively.
EMI is produced from such a CGMS by the STB. The STB checks a CGMS of each data of the MPEG2 transport stream received from the broadcasting wave [sic; broadcasting station], and, as its typical value, gives one EMI to one isochronous packet data. The EMI is held in a header portion of the isochronous packet data.
The value of the EMI is equal to that of a CGMS in which the copyright is most severely restricted, among CGMSs of data existing in data of the received MPEG2 transport stream. When CGMSs of data in data of the received MPEG2 transport stream are 11, 10, and 10, for example, the value of the EMI is 11 in which the restriction is most severe. When CGMSs are 10, 10, 00, and 00, the value of the EMI is 10 in which the restriction is most severe, among them. In this way, the value of EMI is determined.
Conventionally, when a CGMS indicates that the contents of a copyright are xe2x80x9ccopy never,xe2x80x9d the corresponding data can be viewed or listened only once, but the time zone when viewing or listening is allowed is limited to that when the program is broadcast. In the case where the author intends to permit only one time of viewing or listening, therefore, also the time zone when viewing or listening is allowed is limited. In other words, even when a user wishes to view or listen a program in a time zone convenient for the user, the user is allowed to view or listen the program, only in the time zone when the program is broadcast. In the case where a CGMS indicates that the contents of a copyright are xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when a data is once recorded onto a certain recording medium, the data cannot be thereafter moved into another recording medium.
In the case where an apparatus is configured so as not to have a transport decoder, the contents of a copyright are judged by using EMI. The same process as in the case of a CGMS applies also to the case of using EMI.
Conventionally, EMI added to the header of an IEEE 1394 packet data is deleted together with the header of the packet data when an AV data is output into a recording apparatus. Therefore, EMI is not recorded into the recording apparatus. This causes a problem in that, when an AV data is to be output, it is impossible to judge the contents of a copy right of the AV data, and which key and authentication method are to be used.
Even when EMI is recorded onto a recording medium by any method, there is a problem in that the user can tamper with the recorded EMI to modify the terms of the copy right.
In consideration of the problem in that, in the case where EMI is deleted without being recorded into a recording and reproducing apparatus, it is impossible to know copy right of an AV data in reproduction and which method of encryption is to be used, and the problem in that, in the case where EMI is recorded into a recording and reproducing apparatus, the user can easily tamper with the EMI, it is an object of the invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus in which EMI is recorded in a recording process, and the user cannot easily tamper with the recorded EMI, so that an AV data cannot be unauthorizedly used.
Conventionally, in the case where a CGMS indicates that copy right information is xe2x80x9ccopy never,xe2x80x9d the corresponding AV data can be viewed or listened only once, but the time zone when viewing or listening is allowed is limited to that when the program is broadcast. In the case where the author intends to permit only one time of viewing or listening, therefore, also the time zone when viewing or listening is allowed is limited. In other words, there is a problem in that, even when a user wishes to view or listen a program in a time zone convenient for the user, the user is allowed to view or listen the program, only in the time zone when the program is broadcast.
In the case where a CGMS indicates that copy right information is xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when an AV data is once recorded onto a certain recording medium, the AV data cannot be moved into another recording medium.
It is an object of the invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus and a program recording medium in which, in the case where information indicative of copy right information of a program indicates copy inhibit, a user can view or listen an AV data in accordance with the intention of the author that viewing or listening is permitted only once, and the user can view or listen the AV data without limiting a time zone after the AV data is broadcast.
It is an object of the invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus and a program recording medium in which, in the case where copy right information of a program permits only one time of copying, an AV data can be moved from a recording medium into which the data is once recorded, to another recording medium.
Furthermore, conventionally, plural various apparatuses are connected to an IEEE 1394 bus to exchange data. In the case where such a recording and reproducing apparatus exchanges a copyrighted data with another apparatus, there is a problem in that the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author.
For example, there arises the case where the recording and reproducing apparatus records a data in which the contents of the copyright are xe2x80x9ccopy never,xe2x80x9d and thereafter plural apparatuses having the same function as the recording and reproducing apparatus simultaneously acquire the data from the recording and reproducing apparatus and record the data. In this case, the data of xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d is recorded into the plural apparatuses, and the data can be viewed or listened plural times, with the result that the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author that only one time of viewing or listening is permitted. Furthermore, there arises the case where the recording and reproducing apparatus records a data in which the contents of the copyright are xe2x80x9ccopy never,xe2x80x9d and thereafter a monitor and an apparatus having the same function as the recording and reproducing apparatus acquire the data. In this case, after the data is viewed or listened one time by using the monitor, the recording and reproducing apparatus can reproduce only once the data so that the data can be viewed or listened one more time. Therefore, the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author that only one time of viewing or listening is permitted. In the case where plural such recording and reproducing apparatuses are connected to a transmitting apparatus such as an STB, having a function of receiving a broadcast wave and transmitting the received data to another apparatus, when a data in which the contents of the copyright are xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d is sent from the transmitting apparatus, the plural recording and reproducing apparatuses record the data, and the data can be viewed or listened plural times. As a result, the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author that only one time of viewing or listening is permitted.
Some of such transmitting apparatuses have an analog terminal so that an analog monitor is connected to the analog terminal and a video or audio data sent from a broadcasting station can be viewed or listened. There is a problem in that, in the case where the recording and reproducing apparatus exists when such an apparatus outputs a data, the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author.
When such an apparatus outputs a copyrighted data to an IEEE 1394 bus to which the recording and reproducing apparatus is connected, the data is once viewed or listened through the analog monitor, and then recorded into the recording and reproducing apparatus connected to the IEEE 1394 bus, with the result that the data can be viewed or listened two times. Therefore, the intention of the author that only one time of viewing or listening is permitted is not protected.
As described above, a prior art apparatus which reproduces only once a copyrighted data without changing the contents of the copyright involves various problems such as those described above. In the specification, an apparatus which solves these problems is referred to as a caching apparatus.
In consideration of the problem in that, in the case where plural apparatuses including an apparatus which reproduces only once a copyrighted data without changing the contents of the copyright are connected, the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author, and the problem in that, also in the case where a monitor is connected to a monitor terminal, when the apparatus outputs a copyrighted data, the copyright cannot be protected in accordance with the intention of the author, it is an object of the invention to provide a caching apparatus, a transmitting apparatus, and a program recording medium in which, with respect to a copyrighted data, the copyright can be protected in accordance with the intention of the author, the data can be viewed or listened in an arbitrary time zone other than a time zone when the data is broadcast, and, even in the case where a monitor terminal is disposed and a monitor is connected to the terminal, when the data is copyrighted, the copyright can be protected in accordance with the intention of the author.
One aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
inputting means for receiving a packet data which is based on IEEE 1394, and in which signal information for indicating copy right information of an AV data (hereinafter, referred to as EMI) is provided in a header of a packet according to IEEE 1394; and
recording and reproducing means for recording and reproducing an AV data and the EMI which are held in the packet data received by said inputting means.
Another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that four kinds of EMI are used, and, when an AV data indicating allowance xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d among them is to be recorded, said recording and reproducing means performs recording while rewriting the EMI to EMI indicating xe2x80x9cno more copy.xe2x80x9d
Still another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that said recording and reproducing means records the EMI into an area which a user cannot access.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said area which a user cannot access is an area which cannot be accessed in the unit of LBA (logical block address), an area in which an area which can be accessed in the unit of LBA is limited, an alternate sector area, an area (AUX) other than an area which is to be reproduced as an AV data, a RAM added to a recording medium, a header area of an optical disk, a power calibration area, a recording management area, a lead-in area, or a lead-out area.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be recorded, said recording and reproducing means records the AV data and the EMI in a same area with pairing the AV data and the EMI.
A further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be recorded, said recording and reproducing means records the AV data and the EMI in different areas with pairing the AV data and the EMI.
A still further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that, in a case where the AV data indicates that the AV data is not xe2x80x9ccopy free,xe2x80x9d when the AV data is to be recorded, said recording and reproducing means records the AV data in plaintext.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that said apparatus further comprises recording encrypting means for encrypting an AV data by encryption, modulation, or a change of a recording format, and, in the case where the AV data indicates that the data is not xe2x80x9ccopy free,xe2x80x9d when the AV data is to be recorded, said recording and reproducing means records an AV data which is encrypted by said recording encrypting means.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, during recording, said recording encrypting means encrypts an AV data so that a kind of encryption and/or a key are different in accordance with a value of the EMI.
An additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 1st invention, characterized in that, in a case where authentication with respect to an apparatus which sends out the AV data succeeds, said recording and reproducing means sets the EMI so as to be accessable by a user, and, in a case where the authentication does not succeed, records EMI in an area which the user cannot access.
Still an additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be recorded, said recording and reproducing means records EMI in an area which a user can access, restricts execution of a user access command for enabling the user to access the EMI, thereby disabling the user to access the EMI.
Yet an additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, in a case where authentication with respect to an apparatus which sends out the AV data succeeds, said recording and reproducing means allows execution of the user access command to enable the user to access the EMI, and, in a case where the authentication with respect to the apparatus which sends out the AV data does not succeed, does not allow execution of the user access command.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be reproduced, in a case where EMI indicates that the AV data is not xe2x80x9ccopy free,xe2x80x9d said recording and reproducing means encrypts the AV data and then outputs the encrypted data.
One aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be reproduced,
in the case where the EMI indicates that the AV data is not xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d and authentication with respect to an apparatus of a reproduction destination has not yet succeeded, said recording and reproducing means does not output the AV data, and outputs an invalid data, and
in the case where the EMI indicates that the AV data is not xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d and authentication with respect to the apparatus of a reproduction destination succeeds, said recording and reproducing means outputs the AV data.
Another aspect of the present invention is a program recording medium characterized in that said medium stores a program for causing a computer to execute a whole or a part of functions of said recording and reproducing apparatus.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a recording medium characterized in that said medium records the EMI.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
recording means for recording an AV data; and
reproducing means for, in the case where the data is copyrighted, reproducing only once the data without changing contents of a copyright of the data which is recorded by said recording means.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus-characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
recording means for recording an AV data; and
reproducing means for, in the case where signal information indicating copy right information of the AV data shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d allowing viewing or listening to be performed only once, reproducing only once the AV data which is recorded by said recording means.
A further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
recording means for recording an AV data; and
reproducing means for, in the case where signal information indicating copy right information of the AV data shows xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d allowing copying to be performed only once, reproducing only once the AV data while setting signal information indicating copy right information of the AV data which has been copied once by said recording means, to xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d allowing copying to be again performed only once.
A still further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that the copy right information is held as EMI in a header of a packet according to IEEE 1394, and sent to said apparatus as a packet data on the basis of IEEE 1394.
A 21st invention of the present invention (corresponding to claim 21) is a recording and reproducing apparatus according to the 18th or 19th invention, characterized in that the copy right information is a CGMS which is embedded into a content of a packet according to IEEE 1394, and sent to said apparatus as a packet data on the basis of IEEE 1394.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus according, characterized in that, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the AV data is to be recorded, said recording means adds reproduction information indicating that the data has not yet been reproduced, and
in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the AV data is to be reproduced, said reproducing means adds the reproduction information indicating that the data has already been reproduced, to a reproduced portion of the AV data, thereby discriminating the portion from a not-yet-reproduced portion of the AV data.
An additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the AV data is to be reproduced, said reproducing means deletes allocation information relating to the AV data on a recording medium, and sets an area occupied by the AV data to a space area.
Still an additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the AV data is to be reproduced, said reproducing means erases a recording portion on a recording medium in which the AV data is recorded.
Yet an additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said recording means records the AV data and the reproduction information into a same area with being correlated with each other.
Still yet an additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said recording means records the AV data and the reproduction information into different areas with being correlated with each other.
One aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said recording means records the reproduction information into an area which a user cannot access.
Another aspect of the present invention is a recording medium characterized in that said medium records the reproduction information.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be reproduced, in the case where the copy right information shows that the AV data is xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the reproduction information shows that a whole or a part of the AV data has not yet been reproduced, said reproducing means encrypts the AV data in the portion and then outputs the encrypted data.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be reproduced, in the case where the copy right information shows that the AV data is xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the reproduction information shows that a whole or a part of the AV data has already been reproduced, said reproducing means encrypts the AV data in the portion and then outputs the encrypted data, and does not output a key for decoding.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the AV data is to be reproduced, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d when the reproduction information shows that a whole or partial portion of the AV data has already been reproduced, said reproducing means does not output the AV data in the part, and outputs an invalid data.
A further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said apparatus has:
time-variant key producing means for producing a series of keys which are changed with a passage of time;
recording encrypting means for encrypting the AV data by using the key; and
reproduction decoding means for decoding the encrypted AV data,
when the AV data is to be recorded, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d said recording encrypting means sequentially encrypts the AV data by using the key produced by said time-variant key producing means,
said recording means records the key and the AV data with correlating with each other,
when the AV data is to be reproduced, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d said reproducing means fetches the encrypted AV data and the key, and erases a recording portion of the fetched key, and
said reproduction decoding means decodes the encrypted AV data by using the fetched key.
A still further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that, when the recording portion of the fetched key is to be erased, said reproducing means deletes an information related to a recorded position of said key on the medium.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said apparatus has:
time-variant key producing means for producing a series of keys which are changed with a passage of time;
recording encrypting means for encrypting the AV data by using the key; and
reproduction decoding means for decoding the encrypted AV data,
when the AV data is to be recorded, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d said recording encrypting means sequentially encrypts the AV data by using the key produced by said time-variant key producing means,
said recording means records the key and the AV data with correlating with each other, and performs recording with adding key reading out information indicating that the key have not yet been read out,
when the AV data is to be-reproduced, in the case where the copy right information shows xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccopy one generation,xe2x80x9d said reproducing means fetches the encrypted AV data and the key, and adds the key reading out information indicating that the fetched key has already been read out, and
said reproduction decoding means decodes the encrypted AV data by using the fetched key.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said recording means records the key or the key reading out information into a same area as the AV data with being correlated with each other.
An additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said recording means records the key or the key reading out information into an area different from the AV data with being correlated with each other.
A still additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said recording means records the key or the key reading out information into an area which a user cannot access.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is a recording and reproducing apparatus, characterized in that said area which a user cannot access is an area which cannot be accessed in the unit of LBA (logical block address), an area in which an area which can be accessed in the unit of LBA is limited, an alternate sector area, an area (AUX) other than an area which is to be reproduced as an AV data, a RAM added to a recording medium, a header area of an optical disk, a power calibration area, a recording management area, a lead-in area, or a lead-out area.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is a recording medium characterized in that said medium records the key reading out information.
An aspect of the present invention is a program recording medium characterized in that said medium stores a program for causing a computer to execute a whole or a part of functions of said recording and reproducing apparatus.
Another aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus comprising:
recording means for recording a data; and
reproducing means for, in the case where the data is copyrighted, reproducing only once the data without changing contents of a copyright of the data which is recorded by said recording means,
and connected to plural counter apparatuses, and characterized in that
said apparatus further comprises
transmission selecting means for selecting which of said connected counter apparatuses is enabled to use a data reproduced by said reproducing means, in accordance with contents of a copyright.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus, characterized in that, when a copyrighted data is to be sent,
in the case where said counter apparatuses include one or more apparatuses having a function of said caching apparatus, said transmission selecting means enables only one of said apparatuses having a function of said caching apparatus, or all apparatuses not having a function of said caching apparatus, excluding said apparatuses having a function of said caching apparatus, to use the data in accordance with contents of the copyright, and
in the case where said counter apparatuses include no apparatus having a function of said caching apparatus, said transmission selecting means enables all of said counter apparatuses to use the data in accordance with contents of the copyright.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus characterized in that said transmission selecting means transfers a key for decoding an encrypted copyrighted data, to said counter apparatus, thereby selecting said counter apparatus.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus, characterized in that said transmission selecting means previously distributes keys for decoding a data, to said connected counter apparatuses, and determines one of the keys to be used for encrypting a copyrighted data, thereby selecting said counter apparatus.
A further aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus, charatecrized in that, in advance to transfer the key to said counter apparatus, said transmission selecting means performs authentication with respect to said counter apparatus, and, only when the authentication succeeds, transfers the key.
A still further aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus, characterized in that, when none of said counter apparatuses not having a function of said caching apparatus performs reception, said transmission selecting means detects said caching apparatus, and instructs said caching apparatus to issue an authentication request for receiving the key.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus, characterized in that, when the key is to be transferred to said counter apparatus, said transmission selecting means encrypts the key by using a temporary key which is used in the authentication with respect to said counter apparatus, and transfers the encrypted key to said counter apparatus.
A still yet further aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus characterized in that, in the case where the data is not copyrighted (xe2x80x9ccopy freexe2x80x9d), said transmission selecting means does not encrypt the data.
An additional aspect of the present invention is a caching apparatus, characterized in that the contents of the copyright is one of xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d allowing viewing or listening to be performed only once, xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d allowing copying to be performed only once, and xe2x80x9cno more copyxe2x80x9d not allowing further copying.
A still additional of the present invention is a caching apparatus, characterized in that one of said connected counter apparatuses is a monitor which is directly connected to said caching apparatus.
A yet additional aspect of the present invention is a transmitting apparatus comprising outputting means for outputting a data, and connected to plural counter apparatuses, and characterized in that said apparatus comprises
transmission selecting means for selecting which of said connected counter apparatuses is enabled to use a data output by said outputting means, in accordance with contents of copyright, and
said counter apparatuses include one or more, or none of said caching apparatus.
A still yet additional aspect of the present invention is a transmitting apparatus, characterized in that, when a copyrighted data is to be sent,
in the case where said counter apparatuses include one or more apparatuses having a function of said caching apparatus, said transmission selecting means enables only one of said apparatuses having a function of said caching apparatus, or all apparatuses not having a function of said caching apparatus, excluding said apparatuses having a function of said caching apparatus, to use the data in accordance with contents of the copyright, and
in the case where said counter apparatuses include no apparatus having a function of said caching apparatus, said transmission selecting means enables all of said counter apparatuses to use the data in accordance with contents of the copyright.
One aspect of the present invention is a transmitting apparatus characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
analog outputting means for outputting a data in an analog manner; and
digital outputting means for outputting the data in a digital manner, and
when said digital outputting means outputs a copyrighted data in a digital manner, an analog output of said analog outputting means is nullified.
Another aspect of the present invention is a transmitting apparatus, characterized in that,
when said digital outputting means outputs a copyrighted data in a digital manner to a recording and reproducing apparatus comprising:
recording means for recording a data; and
reproducing means for, in the case where the data is copyrighted, reproducing only once the data without changing contents of the copyright of the data,
the analog output of said analog outputting means is nullified.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a transmitting apparatus, characterized in that one of said connected counter apparatuses is a monitor which is directly connected to said transmitting apparatus.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a transmitting apparatus characterized in that the contents of the copyright is one of xe2x80x9ccopy neverxe2x80x9d allowing viewing or listening to be performed only once, xe2x80x9ccopy one generationxe2x80x9d allowing copying to be performed only once, and xe2x80x9cno more copyxe2x80x9d not allowing further copying.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is a program recording medium characterized in that said medium stores a program for causing a computer to execute a whole or a part of functions of said caching apparatus or said transmitting apparatus according to any one of the 41st to 56th inventions.